The present invention relates to a drive system for a wind turbine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A heavy machine drive train for wind turbines or windmills normally includes system components, such as power link elements, motors and/or generators, couplings, gear units and drive shafts. Converters are often provided line-side. Brakes are often provided in the form of mechanical brakes on a fast-running shaft between gear unit and motor and/or generator, as braking torques are smaller there because of the gear ratio.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a drive system for a wind turbine that is compact and easy to maintain.